Una carta para el futuro
by Padmenvy
Summary: Squalo redacta una carta para que su hija Squnelle la lea cuando sea mayor.


Hola! Queria decir que los nuevos bocetos de Squnelle no llegarán hasta el proximo fic, he tenido algunos problemas con la pc, pero ya está todo solucionado, por eso también me tarde en volver a subir una nueva historia. Gomen por eso ;_;

Esta ocasión no es más que una carta escrita por Squalo y dirigida a Squnelle rememorando un poc olo ocurrido hasta ahora y la relación de la pequeña con los demás todo visto a traves de los ojos de Squalo. Espero les guste y comenten!

Y gracias por los reviews de las anteriores y por los consejos para continuarlo!

**-...-Carta al futuro -...-**

Recuerdo con pasmosa claridad el día que llegaste a mi vida, la primera vez que te tuve entre mis brazos y lo asustado que me sentía. Yo Squalo Superbi...Era padre.

Me he enfrentado a todo tipo de rivales estos años, he luchado en las más crueles batallas, y he estado a punto de perder la vida en innumerables ocasiones, pero nada ha lllegado a acongojarme más que la primera vez que tu ojos se abrieron y tu mirada se cruzó con la mía, unas miradas tan parecidas que creí estar sumido en un extraño sueño. Un pequeño ser desvalido, un parásito inútil que no sabía hacer nada por si mismo, así te veía yo los primeros días, en los que no hacías más que llorar, comer y mojar el pañal ¿ Lo recuerdas? claro que no, eras demasiado pequeña para ello, tampoco puedes recordar lo rápido que mellaste en mí, lo rápido que te sentí como parte de mi propio ser...y no tienes ni idea de la cantidad de problemas que me causaste. Sin querer descuidaba mis quehaceres diarios por tí, requerías toda mi atención y cuando no podía dartela, absorbías la de los demás, y lo hacías de manera irresistible con tu sonrisa y un encanto único que tienes y que nunca llegaré a comprender. Al final eras el centro de las conversaciones, el centro de la vida diaria en esta mansión.

A veces te miraba y me preguntaba si alguna vez yo llegué a ser tan pequeño y delicado como lo eras tú en esos días. Llegaste incluso a amedrentar el frío corazón del jefe, nadie contaba con eso, de hecho, al principio temí que nos pusiera a ambos en la calle, pero cuando se me obligó a elegir , supe que no te dejaría sola, supe que pese a todos estos años de lealtad, lo dejaría todo para salir adelante solo contigo si fuese necesario, tú mi nueva razón para vivir. Pero mi sorpresa creció cuando fuiste aceptada como una más de nosotros, fuiste la personita que nos convirtió en una familia de verdad, la que terminó de unirnos y trajo una relativa paz a este lugar que nosotros llamamos "hogar". Las noches en las que me sentía solo y desamparado habían llegado a su fín, ya no necesitaba de nada más, porque te tenía conmigo, los motivos para deshacerme en gritos con todos disminuyeron porque sabía que mi pequeña me estaba esperando al regresar. Aún hoy visito tu cuarto en mitad de la noche para arroparte y observarte un momento antes de regresar a mi cama, cuando leas esto tal vez te parecerá una tontería, pero pese a que el tiempo pasa, aún me parece increible que yo haya podido "crear" algo tan perfecto como tú, más que la espada o mis victorias, eres tú lo que me hace sentir más orgulloso.

Crecías con una rapidez que no sospechaba y mi soberbia crecía contigo, tu madre debió ser muy hermosa, pues no creo que la belleza de tu rostro la hayas heredado de mi, sin embargo tu caracter , tu cabello y esbelta anatomía hacen que no me quepa duda alguna de nuestro parentezco, es un autentico placer escuchar los alaridos de tus formidables pulmones de Superbi. Eres tan bella, mi pequeña, tan perfecta...eres todo lo que yo no soy, logras de un modo tan simple lo que yo jamás podré siquiera alcanzar a rozar. Tal vez sea porque simplemente reclamas lo que es tuyo, sin importarte demasiado lo que puedan pensar o si tu altanería se ve mermada por ello. Supongo que eso es algo que va en la inocencia de los primeros años y por ello yo ya soy incapaz de lograr lo que para tí es simple y perfectamente natural... Supongo que esto no te será tan facil de entender.

Él solo te sonrie a tí, sus besos, sus caricias, todos esos caprichos que te concede, las palabras amables y de aliento. Pequeña, eres una privilegiada, porque él no tiene ese trato para con nadie más. Pese a que te pareces tanto a mi, él te ama como si fueses de su propia carne, y aunque a veces me moleste que te acapare por tanto tiempo, lo cierto es que me siento afortunado de que puedas crecer con él también, porque sé, que nunca te dejará sola y siempre te protegerá hasta las últimas consecuencias... Aunque parezca huraño y malhumorado, tú sabes cómo es en realidad, sabes lo que hay tras esa muralla que él mismo se ha construido para protegerse, porque abrió una pequeña puerta para que tú pudieses entrar y conocerle como pocos han llegado a hacerlo. No tuvo una vida fácil, eso yo lo sé, pero también sé que tú le das fuerzas para continuar adelante, quiere para tí, todo lo que él no pudo tener en su dura infancia. Es cierto que a veces me molestaba que también le llamases "papá", pero sé que él necesitaba de este sentimiento y que le veas del mismo modo que a mí, de alguna manera me hace sentir reconfortado... ( No le vayas a decir nunca de esto, yo no gozo de tu misma inmunidad para con él, ya lo sabes. )

Y en cuanto a los demás ¿ qué puedo decir, mi pequeña Squnelle ? Tienes una peculiar familia, muy, muy peculiar, y no le eres indiferente a nadie, te lo aseguro. Aunque tus "tios" parezcan estar todos locos ( que de hecho lo están ) , sabes bien que se desviven por tí y que siempre puedes contar con ellos. Aunque a veces se peleen entre ellos o no se comporten ni hablen de la mejor manera, tengo la certeza de que nunca te fallarían. No olvides esto pase lo que pase.

Pienso que de algún modo has tenido mucha suerte, vives colmada de amor y de atenciones, no tanto por lo material , sino por el calor que da una familia, eso es algo que realmente ninguno de nosotros tuvimos y pienso que tal vez por ello, todos nos esforzamos en que tú si lo tengas, que crezcas feliz y segura entre los muros de este castillo. Aunque esto también me da que pensar que a lo mejor estoy equivocado y los afortunados somos nosotros por tenerte, nos has abierto la puerta a un mundo en el que no somos solo simplemente unos monstruos, asesinos sin escrúpulos, como nos ven todos. Cuando nosotros mismo ya creíamos serlo, apareciste para demostrarnos que realmente somos algo más, que podemos crecer contigo día a día, que no hemos perdido nuestra humanidad del todo y que podemos sentir del mismo modo que cualquier ser humano.

Escribo estas letras, desviando mi mirada de tanto en tanto hacia tí, duermes a mi lado totalmente cómoda y relajada, sin ningún tipo de preocupación, sin embargo el motivo de esta carta es que, no puedo saber lo que ocurrirá "mañana", con nuestro modo de vida, todo se puede desmoronar de un momento a otro y por ello quiero que, cuando seas mayor y leas esto, tengas presente que tu padre, así como el resto de tu familia, te amamos y te amaremos siempre, pase lo que pase.

Mi pequeña Squnelle, la princesita que apareció sin pedir permiso y llegó para quedarse por siempre...

Gracias por cambiar nuestras vidas.

**ATTE: S. Squalo.**


End file.
